Tell Me My Dear Uncle
by SilverLilac07
Summary: What happens after the rats discover their not actually blood related. Well Alice Davenport is about to learn all about how her mom and dad slowly fell in love with each other. And who is telling her this amazing tale of romance?
1. Vacations & Dissapiontments

_**- 2030 -**_

_**Alices' POV**_

"This is probably the worst way to spend my summer vacation" I screamed as I forcefully opened my dresser and threw some T-shirts in my suite case that was lying on my bed.

My nanny, Melinda, was sitting on my bed next to my suite case, looking at me with eyes that told me I was being completely unresonable. "Oh come on it'll be an adventure." She said trying to reason with me.

"An adventure, more like a nightmare!"

"You're overexagerating. All you're doing is going to see your uncle."

"Yeah, and where does he live, hm? Thats right all the way in Tennessee!"

I zipped up my suite case with so much force I almost broke it. I shoved it of my bed and onto the floor and sat down where my bag used to be. "I'm not suite for Tennessee!" I complained. "I'm a California girl!" I folded my arms and pouted.

"Mabey this is a good thing for you Alice, You really need to take a vacation right now." I glared at her and started to say, "I can take a vacation, no problem. Although I would prefer not flying all the way across the country just so I can see my uncle." Then she looked at me and said in a stern voice "Alice, you havn't seen your uncle in 9 years, I think it would do you good to see him again."

I was about to reply when my dad came into the room. " Alice, are you ready?"

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes you do, now come on or we'll be late."

"This is so stupid" I mumbled as I picked up my suite case and followed my dad downstairs, as did Melinda.

When I got downstairs my mom and my 10 year old little sister, cody, was waiting for us with the rest of the luggage. My mom was on her cell phone, no doubt she was probably taking to some one about work like she always does. When she saw us she temporarely put her phone down just to say, "Come on hurry, we're already late as it is." after that she went right back to talking to her cell.

Unlike me, my sister didn't seem to care that we were traveling across the country. of course she never did argue about anything, and she rarely spoke. Even her face has no expression almost all the time.

We loaded up the car and got in. I buckled up my seat belt and put my elbow by the window with my chin resting in my hand, and all I could think about was how slowly this summer was going to pass by. And I knew I was going to dread every moment of it.

As we pulled out of the driveway I could see Melinda waving goodbye was we drove away, starting my miserable summer vacation.

I was looking out the window at all of the buildings that flew by in a blur. I looked up to the front seat to see my mom talking on her cell. She always did this. of course being the president of a big corporation probably keeps you really bussy. My dads the same as my mom always bussy never having any spare time to send, but he is a super smart and succsesfull scientist. Just as famous as my mom. they seem to devote all their time into thier professions. And when they do have spare time they don't spend it with me, no, they spend thier time praising and adoring my little sister, Cody.

Cody is probably one of the most intellegent people I know. That's probably the reason my mom and dad adore her so much. You either have to be super smart or extremelly carsimatic to be noticed in this family. Me, I'm not smart or carsimatic. That's probably the reason my mom and dad ignore me. Sometimes I just feel like I'm a big dissapiontment, or that my parents don't even care about me, or worse sometimes I don't even think they notice me at all. I guess I'm a little scared that one day they'll forget me completelly.

We arrived at the platform 30 minutes later. Our luggage was put on the private jet as we boarded it ourselfves. I sat down next to a window as The plane was ready for take of. I straped myself in and watch as my city dissapeared and I headed twoards the worst summer of my life in TENNESSEE.


	2. Houses & Dolphines

_**-2030-**_

_**Alice's POV**_

All the trees pass by in a blur as I stared out the window. It seems like it was the only thing I had done the entire trip. I couldn't help it though I kept tryning to think of ways that would get me through the summer save.

The car started to slow down and turn into the drive way of what looked like a small farm house. It was built entirely out of wood, it was a tanish brown color, and it didn't look like it would hold many people. We were surrounded by trees everywhere I looked.

'What a nightmare' I thought.

When the car stopped we got out of the car and my mom and dad startted to get the luggage out of the trunk. I just stood there and stared at the smallest house I had ever seen. "You have got to be kidding," I said as my dad put my luggage on the ground next to me. "I can't live here for the entire summer, I mean looke at it It's not a home, it's a dollhouse!" Before my dad could reply a tall man who looked like a cowboy came out of the house.

"Chase, it's good to see you again buddy." I knew who he was mainly because of the reason we came here, but I vaugly remeber him from when I was little. He was my Uncle Adam. He wasn't acttually my uncle, but he was a reall close friend of my mom and dad.

"Hey, Adam it's great to see you to." My dad replied, "I'm sorry for dummping the kids of on you like this, it'll only be for the summer." "Don't worry about it Chase, I love having them over. They are welcome any time."

"Honey, we have to leave or were going to miss the deadline." My mom was in a frantic panic. "Alright, I'm coming. Take care guys." That was all he said before getting in the car and driving away.

"Wow Alice, look at you, you sure have grown some since the last time I saw you." I looked up at my uncle and saw the goofiest grin I had ever seen in my life. "And Cody, wow just look at you, you were just a little baby the last time I saw you." My little sister just starred at him with a blank exxpression on her face, just like she does with everyone else. " You guys don't talk much do ya? Oh well, come on lets get your stuff inside.

He helped us carry our luggage inside the house. When I got inside it smelled like hay and apple pie. The wallpaper was tan with yellow faded lily's and you could tell it was pretty old. The carpet was a deep wood brown color and all the furinture looked like it came from a garrage sale. There were stairs right in front of the door. We headed upstairs to find two doors on the left, an open area to the right, aswell as another door.

We went into the first door on the left. It was a regular sized room. with a tan carpet, and tan walpapers with flowers of all sorts of colors. The wall was coverd in posters of horses and famouse country singers. On the far end was an old window that had a small bench built into it so you could sit and look out across the forset. The window was framed by long green curtains. On the left was an old pine green dresser with six compartments. Next to it was a desk that was made completely out of logs. And on the right side was a bunck bed that like the desk was completely made out of logs.

My jaw fell to the ground as I stared at a room that looked like it should be in a doll house, a very ugly doll house. "Welcome to your room." my uncle said. "Do you like it?" I spun around so that I faced my uncle. "You have got to be kiding me. I can't live here It.. It's...IT'S TERRAFYING!"

"What, I think it's the cutest little room ever." He replied with the same goofy looking grin. "I'll leave you two alone so you can unpack. I'll have dinner waiting downstairs as soon as you're done." Whith that he dissapeared downstairs.

I could not believe I was going to spend the whole summer in this old room. My sister didn't seem to mind, of course I could never tell what excactly it was that she was thinking about. She had already put her stuff down on was sitting on the top bunck putting her stuffed toys in place. Her favorite was a grey and white dolphine the size of her head that looked more like a ball than a dolphine; She adored it.

I guess there was nothing I could do now but endure the painfull months that lie ahead of me.


	3. Twins & Stories

_**-2030-**_

_**Alice pov**_

__As I headed downstairs I was greeted by the wonderful smell of gravy. When I got in the kitchen a woman with two blonde braids, wearing a a mixer of red, brown, and orange plaid shirt, and faded jeans, was setting up the table.

She looked up and smiled. "Well Howdy there young lady, I recon you're quite hungry?" You could tell she was born and raised here in Tennnessee because of the way she spoke. "Well diners almost ready, why don't go up and fetch your lil sister."

I knew she was and it wasn't such a big suprise to see her. She was my "Aunt Loretta" I didn't say a word to here, I just did what she told me to do.

So I headed upstairs to get my sister, but when I got there she was gone. At first I started to panic, but then I calmed down and started to look for here. I looked in the room next to us, but all I found was another room this time it looked for boyish than our room. It had two beds, one on the right and one on the left.

Thats when I noticed a young girl on the left bed writting in something that looked like a journal. The girl was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. She had long blonde hair that curled at the bottom, and the deepest brown eyes I had eber seen, and her skin was as clear as a summer sky, and she had a tan that complimented her features exquisitely.

"She quickly looked up and her face became a little flushed as she threw the book under her pillow as fast as she could. "Hey, ya ever heard of knockin?" "Oh, I'm sorry I was just looking for my little sister." I said a little embaressed.

"Yea, you and me both sister." She mumbled.

"Hi I'm Alice"

"I know who ya are, but I recon ya don't remeber me, do ya?"

"Oh I remeber younow, you're Baily Walton, Adams daughter, right?"

"You catch on fast. Come on I can smell chiken from all the way up here."

With that she grabbed my arm and sttarted downstairs. When I got there everyone was sitting around the table except for us. As we took our seats I noticed a tall boy sitting right across from me. He looked almost excactly the same as Baily ecept his hair wasn't long and curly, no his was short and straight, but he dtill had the same deep brown eyes that a person could just melt in. Then I remembered that that was Travis, Baily's twin brother.

As we ate dinner everyone was talking about thier, day except for me and Cody. I'ts not that I didn't like "my uncle Adam" In fact I really liked him. He always made me feel welcome, he was friendly, warm, and always had a big smile on his face like nothing in the world could ever bring him down. The reason I didn't like comming here was because I would always get this jelous feeling inside. Sure this place isn't excactly what I would call a decent home, but it was more than that. I was always envious of what they had. I couldn't remeber the last that me and my family sat down for a nice dinner and just talked. I knew my parents were to busy for that.

"Alice, hellanyone there?" I looked up to see Adam looking at me like he was expecting an answer or something. "Hu?" He just laughed. "How do you like it here so far?" he asked again.

"Oh, It's okay I guess, not excactly beautiful, but I guess I could get used to it." "Thats the spirit Alice, trust me you'll love it here." He said then went back to eating.

After dinner I went upstairs to change into my pj's. Cody was already sleeping with here shark in her arms. I collapsed onto my bed out of exaustion. I had almost driffted asleep when Adam came in.

I quickly sat up and made some room for him. "How you holding up?" He said in a soft voice, so he wouldn't wake Cody up. "Fine, guess?" I said more like a question than an answer. "I know this isn't excactly what you had planned for the summer, but I hope you can enjoy it..." "What's it like?" I said cutting him of. "Whats it like to be surrounded by your family everyday?" He looked at me a little suprised but almost in a way that he was expecting me to say somrthing along those lines."The reason i hate comming is beacause I always get so jelous of what you have. I can never spend any quality time with my mom or my dad, not like they would ever want to spend time with me. I'm just a big dissapiontment, This huge let down, a failure." I started to cry and it became harder to speak. "My parents don't even care about me. The only thing they care about is thier work and thier precious little genious daughter Cody." Now I was in his arms sobbing, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop.

We sat there for about 15 minutes with just me crying in his arms. Finally I startted to calm down. He then looked at me with a soft smile and said. "Do you wanna hear a story?" I looked at him a little confused, but nodded in agreement. He then startted.

"It's a story of when three people disscover something that changed thiere life forever. It's a tale of romance, action, and deep supence." He had my full attention now.

"It all started on the 24th of december, 2012, right before christmas."


	4. Presents & Birth Rights

_**-2012-**_

_**Chase's POV**_

"It has to be in there." Bree said. "We have looked everywhere else posible in the house." Adam stated. We were staring at a huge crate in the middle of the lab. "Come on guys, you don't honesty believe that Davenport would leave our christmas present in the lab where we basically live?" I said trying to reason with them. Bree looked at me like I was some kind of idiot, which of course is not even remotelly true.

"Well where else could it be, I mean we've looked through the entire house and found nothing." "Bree is right I mean it's either whats in this box, or he didn't get us anything at all." Adam said a little frightened at the idea that they were forgotten.

"This is ridiculous." I exclaimed. "Mabey he just forgot to hide it. Now do you wanna help us open it or not?" she said a little annoyed. I thought for a minute, but finally decided to help. "Okay fine lets just do this." "Alright!" Adam said "Stand back guys, this could get messy." Adam took a hold of the sides of the crate that was nailed shute and started ripping it open.

In a matter of seconds the sides flew of almost damaging the equipment in the lab. "Be carefull Adam, if we break anything we're history!" I scolded.

We looked back at the crate and were suprised to see a medium sized black safe. "Okay, either this is the worst present in history, or there is something valuble inside." Bree said almost menacingly. "Guys, mabey this isn't such a good idea, I mean what if theres something dangerous inside?" Even though I kept trying to convince them that this was a bad idea, I aswell wanted more than anything to figure out what was in the safe that Davenport wanted to hide so much. "Don't be a baby chase, Oh wait it's to late." Adam said laughing. "Do you get it because you're so small." I looked at him with a glare that could melt ice.

"Stop you two." Bree began, "Can you get it open, Adam?" Adam just looked at her like it was the dumbest question anyone had ever asked. " Of course I can, just give me some space." We steped back a little and watched as Adam tried to open the safe, but it it was no use it was tighter than the lid to a pickle jar.

"Try using your heat vision." Bree suggested. Adam stared at the box when two lasers came shooting from his eyes. but no matter how hard he tried he just could not break it. "Wow thats one strong safe." Adam said as he sat down catching his breath.

Even though my mind was overflowing with curriosity I decided to just leave it alone. "Com on guys we'll figure out what it is tomorrow. Let's just go to sleep. With that we headed to our tubes.

"Chase...Chase..." I kept running through the darkness as fast as I could. I could feel the thorns ripping through my skin. My lungs were burnnig, and my hot breath froze in the cold wind that stung the scratches on my skin.

"Chase...CHase..." The voice was getting louder, I kept running towards the voice. I didn't know why, but I couldn't stop. "Chase...chase!" I ran faster and faster enduring the pain. _**"CHASE!"**_

My eyes flew open and I tried to catch my brath as I realized it was all just a dream. I was breathing hard and sweat was dripping down my face. I got out of my capsule. and looked at the time. 2:11am. I looked back at Adam and Bree. They were sound asleep. I could tell they were having plesant dreams by the way they smiled.

I sat down in the desk chair and thought about my dream. "Who was that, Who was calling my name?" I tried not to think about, I mean it was just a dream after all, right?"

I looked around the room when suddenly the black safe caught my eye. I stared at it for a couple of minutes before getting up and kneeling in front of it. What was in the safe, was it really our christmas present, or...or was it something else? I couldn't stand it anymore, i had to know what it was Davenport was trying to hide from us.

I knew I couldn't break it. Adam already proved that. So I tied to think of the codes that Davenport could have used...Thats impossible there are thousands of different options there is no way I'll be able to figure it out. I was getting frustrated now.

"Okay Chase think." I said to myself, trying to calm down. "What numbers could he have used. i tried for at least an hour with different combinations. I was almost ready to give up, when the thought came to me.

_**Our birthdays.**_

It had to be, I've tried everything else. So I put in the numbers of our birthday and finally, It clicked.

Slowlly opened the box not sure of what to expect. Was it gold, was it secert documents from the FBI, or was it something stupid like a christmas present. As I looked inside the safe I saw a bunch of folders, three to be exact. I took out one and looked at the lable. It said Adam Walton. " Adam Walton, thats wierd." I thought. I took out the other two folders and looked at the labels. My eyes widened as I read the names Breanna Fields and Chase Vince.

This was astounding. It was all our names except our last names were differnent. I dicided to investigate further. I opened my folders and saww a bunch of different documents most of witch I just scanned through. Then my heart stopped.

In front of me as plain as day was a birthcertificate. It had my name on it. I quickley looked through Adam's and Bree's files and found the same thing.

This isn't possible. If we have our own birth certificates with different names. It means...It means, we came from real live familys.


	5. Beadrooms & Famillies

-_**2012-**_

_**Chase's POV**_

__"AAaaaaaahhhhhhh, I love it, it's beautiful!" It was christmas morning, and we had just found out what our christmas presents were. We had all gotten our own room. Bree just found hers and nearly busted out my eardrum.

"Gee Bree, can you be any louder.' I complained. "Oops, sorry Chase, it's just that I've never had my own room and now... I mean just look at it it's huge!" She replied with sparkling eyes.

Adam, Leo, Tasha, and Donald were on the other wing where Adam's new room was. It was staitioned right beside Leo's room. Just my luck, I get to have a room next to bree. Not that it really bothered me of course.

Bree suddenly looked at me with a worried face. "Come on Chase, don't tell me you're not the least bit excited about this?" I quickly looked away and started to sweat a little. "Mabey it's because I'm not a girl?" I said trying to sound convincing.

Bree just sighed. "Fine, you can pout all you want, but I'm going to enjoy my beautiful new room on this wonderfull christmas day." With that she went into her room and closed the door behind her.

Of course I was thrilled to finally have a room all to myself, but how could I enjoy anything when last night keeps running through my head over, and over, and over again. It was like a vicious tornade tearing through my brain.

Is it really true that Adam, Bree, and I aren't really related, and that we were born into families just like ordinary people? More importantly, i can't believe that Mr. Davenport never told us. Why would he hide somthing like this from us? Why would he lie to us all these years?

All these questions were tearing my whole head apart, and the next thing I knew i started getting dizzy and light headed. I stumbled down stairs and collapsed on the couch, still trying to figure this whole thing out. I finally decided to ask Mr. Davenport myself.

I headed back upstair to where they were and finally found him in Adam's new room. Tasha, Leo, Adam, And Mr. D. were all in there. They all looked up as I burst through the door. I didn't take the time to really pay attention to what they had been doing. I just stood there dumbfounded, not really sure if I was doing the right thing, but I took a leap of faith and prayed that I wasn't making a mistake.

"Mr. Davenport." I said with a stern but serious tone of voice."We need to talk." Mr. Davenport's goofy grinn slowly fell into a serious face. It almost looked like he new excactly what I was going to ask. He started walking towards me, not changing his expression. When he got to where I was standing he turned around to face Leo and Tasha. "I'll be back in a second." He said. Then he looked back at me and continued. "Chase and I need to have a little talk.

We entered the lab and Mr. Davenport sat down in his chair, while I stood. We were silent for almost 7 minutes until I finally snapped from the pressure.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US!" I screamed, not bieng able to control my anger. "Chase, you had absolutelly no rights to open that safe. What was in there was private and officall buissnes only!" I could tell he wasn't to happy with me right now, in fact I would say he was fiurious. "Mr. Davenport, Who am I?" I don't know what possesed me to ask him somrthing like that, but I did. I could tell it hit him hard. His eyes widened and his breathing stopped for just a moment. I continued, "Where do I come from, do I have a family, do I have a mother can't you just tell me the truth? I'm going crazy not knowing anything." I was almost at the verge of tears.

"I guess I have no choice do I?" He started, "Sit down Chase, this is very important." I sat down in a chair and started to listen to what he was going to tell me. "Yes, it's true that you, Bree, and Adam are not blood related. You all came from different families, but your mother died giving birth. Your mother, Adam's mother, Bree's mother. All of you could've lived with your fathers and any other siblings you might have had, but your family didn't want you, they blamed you guys for the loss of thier loved one. So, they sent you to an orphanage, where I found you two weeks later. I took you in and used you guys for my experiment for bionic humans."

I just sat there in the chair trying to digest all of what he had just told me. It was silent for a while, until I finally broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't want you guys to be distracted from your training. So, I just raised you up, having all of you believe that you were related."

It was all too much to take in. Then suddenlly somrthing popped into my head. "Wait, so is my family still alive out there somewhere?" He looked up a little suprised. "I don't know?" He finally said. "I have never had contact with then." I looked down a little dissapionted. "I see."

"I guess I'm going to have to tell Bree and Adam about this too, huh?"

"No need."

We turned around quicly to see Adam, Bree, and Leo standing in the doorway. "You guys heard that?" Mr. Davenport asked a little nervous. "Yea, we heard everything." Bree stated looking a little sad aswell. " I can't believe I have an actuall father out there, and possably even a sister or a brother." Adam said, still a little confussed.

"Look guys, Im so sorr..." Mr. Davenport started to say before Bree cut him off. "It's okay," She said. "We forgive you, I mean how could we not. You were the one who took us in after our reall family didn't want us."

"Brees right, You may not be our real father, but you sure do act like one, and I couldn't ask for a better family than this."

We all went in for a group hug

"eeewww, You guys are going to make me puke with all this gussy family stuff." Leo said with a look of dissgust in his face. "Oh come on leo, you know you want to." Adam teased, motioning for him to join. Leo finally gave up and joined in on thier big family hug.

"Chase...Chase." "Where are you!" I screamed trying to fight my way through the bushes in the deepest fog I had ever seen. "Chase...please, save me" The voice sounded so sad and lonley, it was breaking my heart. "Where are you please tell me!?" I kept running and running feeling the cold nip at my bare feet. My legs were almost numb, and my arms were bleeding from all the scracthes. "CHASE SAVE ME!"

My eyes flew open and I sat directly up. It was just a dream, but it was the same dream as the other night. It has to be a coincidence. I was really hot and sweating all over. I got out of my new bed in my brand new room and opened of the balcony window, whitch was huge by the way.

The cool fresh winter air felt nice against my head. What were these dreams, Who is the girl that keeps calling my name, and why is she calling me? Again all these questions in my head with absolutelly no answer.

What was happaning to me?


	6. Conscience & Almosts

_**-2012-**_

_**Bree's POV**_

__"Where am I?" It was completely black everywhere I looked. I felt a sudden chill fly up my thin yellow nightgown. "Why is it so cold." It felt like I was outside in the cold winter night. In fact I could see snow covering my feet. I tried to walk away from it but it kept following me wherever I went.

I tried to figure out where I was. "Mr. Davenport, Adam, Chase, Leo, Tasha, anyone!" I tried calling out names, but I didn't get a reply.

It started to get colder, almost like the temperature was biting, laughing, and teasing me. I tried calling again. "Adam, Leo, Chas... AAhh!" Something had grabbed a hold of me from behind. I started to panic now. "Let go of me." I said kicking and screaming. I tried to turn around to see who was holding me. "Why don't you call him." The voice spoke. It sounded raspy and high pitched. "Call who?" I demanded still trying to break free. " you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"No, I don't!"

"Come on, say his name, say it, say it, SAY IT!"

"I don't know who you're talking about!"

I finally broke free from the strangers hold. I quickly spun around so I could see who it was, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw. It was me. I was looking at myself. "Why don't you just admit it?" She spoke again, except this time she didn't sound horse, no she sounded just like me.

"Who are you?" I asked more confussed than ever. She looked at me with a mistchevious grin on her face, and simply replied, "Why, I'm you. Can't you recognize youreself?" Holding her arm out as if telling me to observe her.

"How long is it going to be until you stop denying it?"

"What are you talking about, deny what?"

There was a silence and in the blink of an eye, she was gone

_"Your heart"_

"Where are you?!"

"Chase!?" I could here his voice, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. So I called his name. "Chase, Chase where are you?!" I hollered. Then out of nowhere something grabbed a hold of my foot, and started to pull me down. I sank further and further into the ground. It felt like I was drowning in quicksand. I was terrified. "Chase, CHASE HELP ME!" I could feel myself slipping further into the darkness. "Let me go, who are you, and what do want from me?" Everything stopped in one moment, and I found myself still incased in black. Then I saw her again.

_**"I'm your conscience."**_

__I woke up sweating and panting, strugguling to breath. "It was only a dream?" I sat there for a minute trying to understand my dream. "What was that. My conscience? What does that mean? Is it trying to tell me something?" I kept playing the dream over and over in my head trynig to figure out if my dream had been some sort of sign. "Chase, why was he in my dream, Or was that really him? I didin't actually see him, but I deffinatly heard him." My head was startting to hurt from all the questions. "Mabey I'm thinking to much about it, I mean it was just a dream, right?"

I woke up the next morning from the smell of smoke, and my instinct went straight to "Fire". I flung myself out of bed put on my robe, and ran to the kitchen. "Whats happening, is everything okay, do I need to call 911?" I could see Chase moving around the kitchen in a frantic panic. "Chase are you allright, what happened?" Chase looked up at me a little suprised. "Oh uh nothings wrong just burning my breakfast." He said stil looking a little nervous.

He was in his dark blue T-shirt, blue & gray striped sweats, and a thin dull white robe. His hair was tussled a little from his pillow, his eyes were still a little puffy, and he had dark circles under them. I could tell he was exuasted.

"Chase are you okay, you look like you didn't sleep at all?" He threw his burnt eggs in the trash and placed the pan on the stove, turning it off. "I didn't." He replied, looking a bit worried. "I had this auwfull nightmare last night, and I could go back to sleep after that."

"You too?" i asked, suprised.

"You had a bad dream too?"

"Yeah, the worst."

"Really?"

"But I gotta say, it was a little bit more confusing than scarry."

He looked at me like I had something wierd on my face. "What do mean confusing?" He asked. "Well you see to put a long story short, I was telling myself to admit something. It's just I have absolutelly no clue what I was talking about."

"That does sound strange." He admitted with a slight chuckle. I then notice that he had a little burnt eggs on his cheek, and without thinking I cassually went up to him. "You got a litle something on you're..." I started to say as I cleaned it up with my thumb, But I stopped as I looked up got a close clear view of his glowing hazel eyes. I couldn't believe I never noticed what color his eyes were. Before I new it we both startted to lean in just a little.

I knew exactly what was happaning. We were getting closer and closer. I wanted to stop, but it was like I had no self control. "Chase, I..." We were only inches apart.

"Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" Adam came bouncing down the stairs as clueless as ever. We both realized what was happaning and in a flash we stopped and backed away far from each other and turned our backs. "Adam, h..i..i, you're u..u...up e..e..arilly." I said stuttering. "What are you talking about, it's time for school. And you call me the stupid one?" He said. I guess we were safe, he didn't seem to notice. Of course he dosn't notice a lot of things, even if the're thrown at his face.

I finally noticed that Chase hadn't said anything yet, so I turnned around to see if he was still there, and he was. In fact he was looking right at me. We both blushed and turned around quickly. "Uh, i need to go get ready for school see ya." With that I super sped out of the kitchen and into my room.

"OMG. I can't believe I almost kissed Chase. What's wrong with me, snap out of it." I was frantickly puting on my skinny jeans, pink and green sweater and my hot pink boots. "This isn't supposed to happen. I mean I know hes not my brother, I've known that for a week now, but it still feeels wierd to think that I might actually have feelings for him."

What was happaning to me?


	7. Wounds & Affection

_**-2013-**_

_**Bree's POV**_

__"Come on Bree, you're almost there." Adam said with a little anxiety in his voice. "If we don't hurry up we'll be caught." Chase said trynig to make me go faster. "I'm sorry, but this is a lot harder than it looks, okay." I was winding my way down a hallway full of lasers. If I touched even one of them, the alarm would sound and we would be in a heap of trouble. "Almost there I said slidding under the last laser. "Made it." I finally said standing up. "Great, now pull the blue switch." Chase said.

I looked over to my right to see three switches. One was red, one was green, and the other one was blue. I pulled the blue switch down and the lasers dissapeared.

Adam and Chase quickly ran up to me. "Alright," Chase started to say. "The book should be right through this door." He pointed to the door behind us. "Let me check to see if there are any traps connected to the door." Chase quickly scanned the door, but found nothing that could be related to a trap. "All clear." He said.

As we both reached for the door our hands gently touched for just a moment. I blushed and quickly pulled my hand back. "uh, s-sorry." I said a little embaressed. "That's alright." He replied a little red in the face aswell. Adam was still confussed about what was going on. "Are you going to open the door or not?" Adam asked. "Oh right, of course." Chase said snapping out of his thoughts.

He opened the door with great cation. The room was instantly filled with light as we took a step inside the room.

"There it is!" I said heading for the book. "wait Bree don't.." Chase tried to stop me but it was to late. arrows startted to fly out of both sides of the room. "BREE!" Chase dove for me, grabbed me and pushed me out of the way. "CHASE!" I looked back hoping and praying that he was still alive, and to my relief he was. Me and Adam ran over to chase stting down next to him. "Chase, buddy are you okay?" Adam asked in a worried tone of voice. Then I noticed he had been shot in the left arm whith one of the arrows. "Oh no, Chase are you alright?" "I'm fine." He said, but I wasn't convinced. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have been more carefull. I'm so sorry." I said almost sobbing. "I said I'm fine, so don't worry about it, just get the book." He told me a wincing a little at the pain in his left arm. "But," I started but he cut me off. "Bree get the book!" He said in a firm voice.

I got up and went to get the book, but when I turned around, It was gone. "Where is it?" I said "It's gone?" Adam asked trying to stop the bleeding in Chase's arm. Chase looked up to where the book used to be. "It can't be it was just there a second ago." He said trying to stand up. He winced at the pain and almost fell over. "Chase!" I went over to him catching him before he fell. "It must have gone somewhere else when the trap was activated, as a last resort." He continued. 'We have to find it before it's to late. "Chase, I know I'm not the smarttest guy here, but I think you and me both know that we can't continue our mission when you have an arrow in your arm." Adam stated. "For once Adams right." I said. "You need medical treatment, and fast." "But," He started, but this time it was my turn to cut him off. "No way Chase, We are going back to the lab while we still can, and that's finall!" He finally gave up and let us take him back to the lab.

"You're lucky you weren't seriously injured, Chase." Mr. Davenport said wrapping up his wound in bandges. "It wasn't very deep, and I was able to stich it up, but that was only because you were extremelly luck." He said sounding very peeved. I looked down at my feet feeling an imense amout of guilt entering my body. He continued "You need to be more catious. If something like this happens again, the prbobillity of you coming out alive is very low!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Davenport, this is all my fault." I announced almost crying. "I'ts fine Bree, just remeber be more carefull next time."

"I will I promise."

"Alright, now you need to get some rest Chase, and try to use your arm as less as possible. That way it will heal faster."

"Will do Mr. D."

And with that Mr. Davenport dissapeared out the door and upstairs.

"Are you okay Bree?" Chase asked with concern. "Oh course not this is all my fault. If I hadn't...!" " Hey," He interupted me. "It's okay, I chose to save you. It's not your fault. So please stop crying." I touched my cheek and felt a tear drop run down my hand. I hadn't realized that I had started to cry. "I'm sorry." I said wipping my eyes. "There we go, now if we could only see that bright smile of yours." I blushed a little and giggled as a big smile spread across my face. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked. He just grinned and stuck his cheast out. "Oh come on, a little arrow is going to stop this guy." I laughed at his tough guy impression.

When I stopped I looked up and realized that he was looking at me with eyes that almost made me melt into goo. "You know, I think you look really cute when you smile." He said in a soft mellowtone voice that made me melt inside even more. I startted to blush like crazy when he said that. "Really?" I asked with a bit of hope in my eyes. "Yea, really.' He replied.

We sat there and stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. There it is, theres that feeling again. What is it, and why do I feel it? It's like hes pulling me in, like his eyes have taken me prisinor, but it wasn't a bad feeling, in fact I wanted more of it. Then I realized that we had startted to lean in closer. Whats happaning. Is this what I want? Do I want to kiss Chase. Is he the one that I want. We were inches apart now. Yes, yes it is. I want Chase I want him more than anything, but why, why does he make me feel these incredible new feelings that I have never felt before. So close, we were so close. I couldn't take it anymore. I finally closed the space between us, and it felt like fireworks were going of in my stomach. I felt the desire deep within me as we deepened the kiss.

We finally broke apart for a breath of air. "That was um." Chase said catching his breath. "Wow." I finished as I looked up at him, again his eyes making me feel like melting chocolate. "Yeah." He replied. "Um I-I have to go" Chase said stuttering a little as he stood up and walked towards the door in a daze. He bummped into the wall before he finally got to the door and dissapeared. Our first kiss. It was passionate, it was beautiful, and it was real.

Yes, I had fallen in love with Chase.


	8. Mistakes & Outbursts

_**-2012-**_

_**Chase's POV**_

__"I am so confused about everything. Why did I do that, What's wrong with me?! I can't believe I kissed her. I'm an idiot!" I was lying in my bed going absolutelly bonkers. It felt like everything was changing,and it was changing way to fast. "First I learn that I might have a family out there somewhere, then I learn that me, Adam, and Bree aren't really related, and then what happens next, oh yeah, YOU KISS HER! I like Bree, really I do, but this isn't right. I know shes tecnically not my sister, but we grew up together. It's almost like she is my sister. It feels wierd. It's like if you were to fall in love with your stepsister. You're not really blood related, but you're still family!"

I sat up on my bed and stared at the wall. "AAHH! My brain feels all clutered again." I screamed taking one of my pillows and throwing it at the wall. I looked at my alarm clock. "7:25 am, guess it's time to go to school. I really didn't want to go. I really didn't even wan to leave the room, because I new that if I left I would have to face Bree, and I couldn't handle that right now.

I got up and went to my closet, and started to get dressed. "I never should have kissed her. If I hadn't I wouldn't be having these problems, and my brain wouldn't feel like it was going to explode." I put on my balck jeans with my green and black stripped v-neck shirt along with my grey and red high tops. "Thats it then." I decided as I closed my closet doors. "I'm just going to pretend it never happened."

I opened my door cautiously to see if Bree was in the hallway. She wasn't. So I headed downstairs to the kitchen. To my suprise Adam and Bree weren't there. Only Leo eating his usuall breakfast cereal. "Hey Chase, whats up?" He said greeting me.

I looked around the room to see if they were sitting somewhere else. "If you're looking for Adam and Bree they already left." I turned bck to Leo. "I know I woke up a little late, but still they couldn't wait for me?"

"Nah, Adam said he was tierd of waiting for you so he said he was going to leave."

"What about Bree?"

"She left with Adam. She was going to wait for you, but you know, Adam isn't exactly what you would call senseble. So she went with him to make sure he got there without causing trouble."

"Oh, okay."

I guess it worked out just fine Bree wasn't even home. "Don't worry man, I waited for you." Leo said with his famous little grin. "My hero." I said sarcasticlly. "Come on Leo, if we don't leave now were going to be late." I grabbed my backpack and Leo and I headed out the door towards the school.

I sat in class trying to focous on the lesson, but it was no use. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about Bree and the kiss. It kept playing over and over and over again in my mind, like a broken tape.

I thought I was going to try to froget that it never happened, but instead I find myself wishing that she was here with me right now. My conclusion; I was going insane. The bell for lunch rang and I got up and headed to the cafeteria.

I was sitting at our usuall table when Leo, Adam, and Bree came over and sat with me. "Hey Chase, are you alright?" Adam asked sitting next to me. "Huh, no, no I'm fine. You know just eating whatever this is." I said looking at my food wondering if it was even edible.

I could feel Bree's eyes staring at me, but I was to afraid to look back. "Chase?" Bree finally spoke. I guess I have to talk to her now, right? I looked up to see Bree's beautiful eyes, her silky dark hair, and her amazingly fair skin. I couldn't help but melt inside. I mentally slapped myself. 'No, Chase stop it, snap out of it now!' "Chase, are you okay?" Bree asked. Alright just remain calm, just act like it never happened. It's better this way. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sleepy I guess." She plastered a big smile on her face, and giggled a little. "What, you couldn't sleep? Were you up all night thinking about something else perhaps?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bree was flirting with me right in front of Adam and Leo. Didn't she realize the situation we were in?

"No, I just had a bad dream, thats all." I quickly replied. Bree's face fell a little. "Oh, I see."

"I don't know if it's just me, but I'm getting some pretty strange vibes from you two. Is everything allright?" Leo asked. "Well actually..." But before Bree could finish I cut in. "Yes, Everything is just fine. There is absolutelly nothing going on." in a voice that came out a little to ahrsh than expected. Now Bree's face wasn't just dull. It had sunken so low that the usually shine in her face had dissapeared. "Okay mister touchy. I was just asking." Leo stated. "Yeah man, calm down." Adam added.

"I-I have to go." Bree said before getting up and leaving. "Look at what you did man." Adam started to say. "You made her sad." I looked athim with eyes that said 'so what' "Well don't just sit there, go apologize." Leo said feeling like the answer was abvious. "Fine." I said before leaving myself.

I went to Bree's locker, and no suprise, there she was. I started to walk up to her. "Bree?" She turned around startled at my voice. "What, oh, hi Chase."

"Watcha doin?"

"Just getting my things for next period."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey Chase, can we talk about yesterday?"

I froze for a second, but remained calm. "What about yesterday?" I said trying to sound convincing. "You know, about the kiss." She said blushing a little. I almost startted to blush myself. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I simply stated. "What?" I needed to just walk away rigt now. " Look Bree, stop living in your own fantasy world, I would never kiss you. That would be really wierd." What was I doing. Stop talking Chase, you idiot. I could see that Bree was almost in tears. I had to get out of there now, before I said something worse.

"Well, see ya." I said before I started to leave. "Chase, CHASE!" I disregaurded her pleading yet slightly angry voice and kept going.

_**Bree's POV**_

__I couldn't believe he did that. I mean I could understand if he was a little shy, but he basiclly pretened like it never happened, and to top it of he insulted me. I've never been so imbaressed in my whole life.

I went outside to see if Leo and Chase were waiting for me. I wasn't expecting Adam since he had to stay after to do a make up quiz. When I got outside I didn't find Chase or Leo waiting for me just an empty lot with mabey five people sitting on the grass waiting for thier parents who were late. "I guess I'm walking home alone." I sighed and started to walk home. Only until I was out of range from anyone did I start to superspeed home.

I stopped running when I got to the front door, and paused for a minute before I entered the house. When I got inside I found Leo and Chase playing video games. I finally snapped. I stompped over to Chase, stole his controler, and threw it to the ground. As soon as he stood up to object, I slapped him right across the face. "You insensitive little jerk!" I screamed. "OOWW!" Chase yelled before looking back at me. "What was that for!" He demanded. "Like you don't know." I continued. "Whats wrong with you, you can't just kiss a girl and then expect her to act like it never happened!" I was almost in tears now.

Leo and Chase were both startled and suprised by my sudden outburst, but Leo was even more suprised when I said the word kiss. "Wait, what?!" He said standing up. I just ignored him and continued.

"You act like none of this means anything to you, and worst of all you insult me, embaress me, and humiliate me! I've never felt so upset before in my life!" I was now screaming as loud as I can with my face soaking wet from all my tears. "You can't honestly look me in the eye and tell me that that kiss ment absolutelly nothing to you, because I know it didn't! Do you know why I know that?! It's because what we shared down there in the lab was amazing, beautiful, and Passionate! And I loved every single moment of it, and so did you! No matter how much you try to dney it! I'm not afraid to tell you that I'm madly and deeply in love with you, because that's how I feel, and that's the truth! I just don't know my you have to shut me out like this, and hide behind the truth!"

Chase was speechless and so was Leo. "I finally calmed down enough to talk again. "I can't hate you Chase, no matter how hard I try. I'll always love you. You don't have to love me back. I just wish you wouldn't be so mean and turn your back from me." with that I ran upstairs, ran nto my room, and slammed the door behind me.

I sank into my bed and cried into my pillow for what seemed like forever. This wasn't fair. Why did I do that? He's probablly even more upset with me now. What have I done?

And what am I going to do?


	9. Questions & Desires

_**-2013-**_

_**Chase's POV**_

__"okay, what just happened?!" Leo demanded, expecting me to turn around and answer his question, but how could? Bree just ran in crying, gushing her feelings out all at once, slaping me, and confessed her undying love for me. How was I supposed to react to something like that? There is absolutelly no way I can brush THAT off my shoulders and pretend it never happened.

"Hello, Chase, earth to Chase?" Leo stood up and walked in front of me. "CHASE!" He screamed finally snapping me out of my daze. "UH, what?" I stumbled. "What happened Chase?" He asked still trying to pry an answer from me.

There were so many things I could tell him, so many answers, excusses, or even the truth, but insted I panic. "I don't know." i stated simply. I don't know, I DON'T KNOW! How could I say I don't know. I knew perfectly well why she reacted the way she did. It might not have been what I expected, but I knew the reason for her sudden outburst. "You don't know? Okay Chase seriouslly. Did you guys really kiss, or was I just bieng delousional and hearing strange things that I kinda wish I hadn't heard?" Leo asked still prying.

I wasn't going to tell Leo about my personal problems, at least not before I understood them myself. I finally decided to say somrthing. "Look Leo I'm not sure myself whats going on, but i need to go talk to Bree right now. So if you'll excusse me?" I then headed upstairs to see if I could try to make sense of this whole situation.

As I walked to bree's door I felt a tingiling feel in my stomach, like a thousand little butterflies. I now stood in front of the door reaching for the door kmob when I heard something that ripped my soul apart.

It was Bree crying, and not just crying. She was sobbing. I could tell she was devestated.

"What have I done?" I said softly to myself. The echo's of her crys became louder as I kept playing them over and over and over again. I couldn't stand it anymore. How could I have done this to her? Was I wrong? Should I have let her closer into my heart? The more I thought about it the more I realized what a terrible mistake I had made. I was disspicable. She had poured out her feelings for me, everything she had. And I had just tossed it aside as if it was nothing at all.

"Stope crying, please" I pleaded still wsipering to myself. "What are you doing? Go in there, tell her how much she means to you. Make her stop crying, console her, apraise her, Make her fell wonderful again." I was trying to open the door and talk to her, but I was frozen. I couldn't move. "Go, go, GO!" I finally opened the door went to wear she was lying on her bed. She quickly looked up at me, and I could see her tear stained face, but I did,t stop adancing towards her. I got onto her huge bed, crawled towards her, and stopped.

I could see the look of suprise on her face. I was now on top of her, holding myself up with my arms so that I could see her face. I was no longer in control. My suubconcience had taken over, and thats when I did something I never thought I would do. Now I she was lying on her bed facing my as I hovered over her with a desire to make her happy again.

"Chase?" She said slowly, amazed at what I had done. Her tear voice was the last straw. I broke. I had absolutelly no control anymore, I kissed her.

What am I doing? All I wanted was for her to stop crying and be happy again. Instead I let my hormones take control of my mind and actions, and now I'm in Bree's room, on her bed, hovering on top of her, and kissing her with passion I didn't even know I had.

Was this wrong? Was this bad? I didn't care anymore. All I knew at that moment was that I wanted more than anything to be with her, and I would do anything to get to her.

The kiss deepened, and I could ell Bree finally giving into it. Her arms came up behind my back and she grabbed my shirt and held onto it as she gave into the kiss.

It felt like we were there for hours just kissing eachother with passion so amazing it made me fell sexually aroused. Thats when I stopped. I pulled away quickly and sat up, covering my mouth, my whole face turning red. And suddenlly I realized what had just happened.

"Chase." I looked down at Bree who was still lying down, rsting her head on her pillow. Her face was red, she was sweating all so slightly, and her breathing was deep and hevy. All I could do was stare at her amazed by her glowing beauty. I almost expected her to react in a negatvie manner, but all she did was stare back at me, her eyes filled with confusion, an I couldv'e sworn I had seen a hint of relief in her eyes. Then she ssaid something I never thought I would her at that moment.

"Why did you stop?" She asked. Did she just say that to me? Am I dreaming or is this real? Okay calm down Chase it's just Bree. Just Bree? JUST BREE!? You're kidding yourself, Chase. Just look at her. She is not just some girl you see in the hallway at school. No, she's so much more than that. She my whole world, and I-I-I love her.

I wanted more. I went back to her, and she welcomed me with opened arms, but before i continued i had to tell her. "Bree, Bree I want you to know that all of the things I said to you, I was wrong. I should've never shut you out. You mean the world to me, and if you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I would like to continue to love." I could tell she was taken back at what I had said. "Chase, I told you, I will always love you. Even if I tried to hate you I could never." With that she pulled me in colser and started to kiss me again.

This is what I desiered. I wanted Bree, I needed her. Everything finally felt right.


	10. Authors Notes

_**Hey guys, I have a ton of different ideas for my next chapter, But I would like to hear what you guys like in a good fanfiction. Give me some ideas, and who knows I might just put it in.**_

_**P.s. Sorry for taking so long to update. I have just been thinking about how I coluld make this better.**_

_** Thank you for all of your reviews I really appriciate them.**_


	11. Thumb Wars & Explanations

-_**2030-**_

_**Alice's POV**_

__"Wait, thats it?" I asked, a little confussed. "I thought you said this was going to be a tale of romance, action, and deep supence." "Ah, but it's not over yet. Oh no it's just beginning."

"Wait a second. How did you know about the parts you were'nt there for?"

"I read thier journals, so I know exactly what the two of them were thinking."

"My dad had a journal?" I asked in disbalief. I mean hes always so serious and advanced. I can't believe he would have a journal, it's just...not him.

"He did indeed." He simply replied.

"This is all so confussing. My mom and dad...they don't sound anything like how they are now. Even you don't sound the same. And all of this family stuff. And being related or not. And all those strange dreams. It just dosn't make any sense to me." I ranted trying to get a clue on what my uncle Adam was telling me. "I know it's probably hard for you to understand all of this, but if you'll let me finish the story you will." Whith that he continued.

"Bree and Chase were in Bree's room lying on her big King sized bed."

_**-2013-**_

_**Chase's POV**_

__Bree was resting her head on my chest as we lay down on her bed. We were playing a little game of thumb wars. It was 0 to 4 She was beating me, but only becuse she was cheating and using her super speed. "Oh come on Bree, it's not fair when you use your super speed." I complained. "Oh please," We started again "You're just jealous that I beat you." She said using her superspeed again to beat me. "See?" She said with a proud sound to her voice. "I will always win." "Thats cause you're a little cheater." I said Rolling over so that I was on top of her, and then I started tickiling her all over.

Bree started to laugh uncontrolably. "Admitt it admitt that you're a cheater." I said with a grinn on my face. "C-c-cha-a-a-ase I-I-I C-c-can't B-brea-a-ath." She yelled as her face turned red and she gasped for air. "Do you admit that you cheated?" I asked not stoping. "FINE!" She screamed, and I finally stopped. "I'm a cheater." She finished trying to catch her breath.

I looked down at her soft glowing face and smiled. "What are you smiling at?" She asked frowning. I thought it was kinda funny. Even though shes hot that pout on her face, I still find her iressistable. "I guess you smile isn't the only thing thats cute." I said softly. I could've sworn I saw her blush, but I couldn't tell because she was stil red from the earlier tickiling assult. I couldn't help myself and I leaned in slowly towards her. We were so close, and I was about to kiss her when I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

_**Leo's POV**_

__"Hey, Chase wait!" But It was to late he had already left up the stairs. "What is going on!?" I yelled to myself. I was so confused. I mean did Chase and Bree really kiss, Or was Bree going a-wall. One things for sure something happened between thoes two and I wanna know what it is.

Just then the front door opened, and Adam walked in with his usuall happy face. "Hey little buddy whats up." Then he spotted the broken control on the ground and the game that said game over. "Wow man." He started. "I know that losing is no fun, but don't take it out on the controller, I mean it's not the controllers fault that you're a really bad gamer." "I didn't break the controller Adam, Bree did." I said, unfazed by his insult

"What, that dosn't even make any sense. Bree dosn't play video games. So why would she break the controller." He replied not believing what I told him. "Look," I said "I'm not sure what happened. All I know is that Chase and I were playing the game, when Bree stomped in smashed the controller, slapped Chase in the face, went on a rant about kissing him and true love or something, she then ran up to her room while crying, and then Chase went after her."

"Wait Bree and Chase kissed?" Adam asked while trying to get a grasp on the whole situation. "I don't know, mabey. I tried to ask Chase what was going on, but he left before giving me any answers."

Before we could continue with our conversation, we suddenly heard a scream from upstairs. We quickly headed upstairs to see what was going on. I was about to open the door when I heard Chase speak. "Do you admit that you cheated?" "FINE!" I heard Bree reply. I quickly turned around and wispered to Adam to be silent. He nodded, and then we put our ears to the door to try and hear what they were saying.

"What are you smiling at?" We heard Bree ask. There was a moment of silemce until Chase finally spoke up again. "I guess you smile isn't the only thing thats cute." Okay now Things were getting interesting. I wanted to know what was going on in there, and I could tell by the look on Adams face that I wasn't the only one. Then it became silent again. I couldn't take it anymore I was to curious.

I stood up and Adam followed. Then I Knocked on the door gently. I waited for an answer, and after about 5 seconds I heard Chase reply. "Come in." With that I opened the door. In the room Chase and Bree were sitting on her bed, but not close. In fact they were sitting on the opposite ends from another. "Oh hey Leo, Adam." Chase said sounding a bit nervous.

"So is everything alright?" I simply asked. I didn't want to force my answers out on them rght away, or they might not answer them truthfully. "Oh yeah everythings just fine." Bree said giving a nervous smile. And before I could continue Adam opens his big mouth. "So I heard you guys kissed, is that true" I mentally face palmed myself. Way to go Adam just blurt it all out like an idiot, way to be suttle. I looked up at Bree and Chase, an to no suprise they were blushing like crazy.

"Um w-well y-you s-see, um w-well a-actually, um w-we, a-and I-I." Geez Chase could you sttuter anymore I thought. I could tell he needed a little help. "What Adam meant to say is that we would like to know whats going on." I said glaring daggers at Adam, I could tell he got my message cause he didn't respond with a stupid remark.

"Should we tell them?" Chase asked Bree. "I guess so, I mean theres no point in hiding it now." With that Bree and Chase started telling us what happened between them, and how they had fallen in love with each other.


End file.
